


Sharing a Sunrise

by celestial_toast



Category: Dankira!!! - Boys be DANCING!- (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_toast/pseuds/celestial_toast
Summary: Welcome to Benizuru Academy! This is a story following two characters from the game Dankira as Reiji navigates feelings and experiences he hasn't had to before, namely for the ever-flirtatious Soma, his roommate.Clarifications/reminders: "Dankira" is Dance + Killer Trick, which is a special move done in the middle of a dance routine. Reiji is a member of the group Merry Panic, led by Sora Asahi, while Soma leads the group Theater Bell.
Relationships: Yano Reiji/Yagami Soma
Kudos: 7





	Sharing a Sunrise

_Sigh…_

I continued to write in my notebook, flipping through the textbook and taking meticulous notes.

_Siiiiiiiiigh…_

“Hmm…this seems important,” I mumbled, scrawling it down.

_Siiiiiiiiiiig-_ “Ack!” Yagami San sat straight up on his bed as the pillow I threw hit him square in the face. “My, my…such aim even without looking! You’re impressive as ever!”

“If you don’t stop your annoying sighing, next time it’s going to be a textbook.”

“Hehe~ You would never hit me with a book,” Yagami San flopped upside down on his bed, dangling off of it and looking up at me. “You treat them more preciously than you’d treat your own children. Though maybe not as preciously as you treat your cleaning supplies.”

“What nonsense,” I pushed up my glasses and glared at him.

Yagami San simply grinned at me shamelessly. The light made his hair look extra shiny.

_Why does his hair always look that silky? What does he do to it? It must be yet another thing he does to catch people’s eye to flirt with them…_

“Aren’t you going to ask why I’m sighing like this?” Yagami San sat up, cupped his face in his hands, and peered at me with sad puppy eyes.

“No,” I turned back to my book to avoid looking at his face. _I wonder what people he flirts with would say if they saw this fool acting all cute right now._

“It’s because I’m soooo lonely and bored!” Yagami San let out another exaggerated sigh. “I wish you’d pay as much attention to me as you do to that textbook…I’m so jealous. _Siiiiigh-_ ”

“ARGH!” I got up and stomped over to him.

“Got you!” giggled Yagami San as he suddenly grabbed my arm. “Hey- oomph!”

“AH!” The sudden pull caused me to topple over into his arms. “Yagami San! What do you think you’re doing!”

“Oh, I didn’t quite plan for it to turn out like this,” he winked carelessly. “But…I can’t say I hate it. But! I want to request something.”

“Can you stop?” I sat up. “And what is it?”

“Stop calling me ‘Yagami San’,” he messed up my hair. “Aren’t we close now? Just Soma is fine!”

“…Why?”

“Please? It’ll bring us closer together!” he was still petting me gleefully. “Plus, I call you Reiji, don’t I?”

“You decided that on your own!”

“Aw, is it so bad?”

“…That’s…”

Truthfully, I’d been bothered at first but had long gotten used to it. Perhaps I’d even excused it because he was a year older.

“Then, for me?” he held me tight in his arms. “I won’t let you go till you say it.”

“WHAT! …f-fine, fine!” I scratched my nose and mumbled. “Um…um… S…Soma… San.”

“That’s good! Once more! Without the ‘San’.”

“…But you’re older than me!”

“How cold,” Soma San clung to me, pretending to sob. “Here I am giving you special permission to call me by my name and you bring respond like this. I suppose I can just express my broken heart like this. All day.”

“Wait, wait, too tight, you’re holding on too tight! …Soma,” I tried to get up. “Satisfied?”

“No, don’t leave! At least sit beside me for some time?”

“…Fine. But not in your arms,” I moved aside when he loosened his hold and leaned back on the headboard. “Anyway, if you’re bored, why don’t you go find Tsubaki San or Miki San?”

“Ah, I would…” Soma smiled at me in a strangely soft way. “But… I wanted to spend time with you.”

I frowned at him. _He…doesn’t sound like he’s teasing me. What’s up with that? Where did that sincerity come from?_

“Hmm?” he raised his eyebrows.

“I’m not even that interesting to be with,” I fidgeted with the corner of my sleeves and stared at my knees. “Especially around you. Mostly all I’ve been doing is working.”

When he didn’t say anything, I looked back up at him. He was just watching me with his face in his hands, smiling.

“What are you just staring for? Say something!”

“Ah… I was just thinking, you can be so cute sometimes.”

“Stop making fun of me!” I threw a pillow at him.

He chuckled and didn’t even bother dodging. Then he tilted his head and reached out to pat my head, unperturbed when I dodged. “Don’t think so hard about it, okay? I’m here because I want to be. Plus… even if you work so much, I can just complain until you stop! Taking breaks is important too – so just think of this as a loving reminder! Aren’t I such a caring roommate?” He beamed.

“Loving…” this time, I was the one to sigh. Hearing him talk about “love” so often was exhausting.

_It’s just his way of messing around, isn’t it? It makes me wonder if he really knows anything about loving anyone._

“Yes! This is a school for Dankira, and in these dorms, we’re all Dankira lovers, so naturally-”

“That’s enough,” I got up. “Speaking of Dankira, I have to go meet Sora and Mahiru for practice.”

“Awww… you’re going to leave me like that?” he tried pulling a sad puppy face at me again, but this time I wasn’t having it.

“I’m serious,” I put my books away and tidied up my desk.

When I was done, I noticed Soma had also gotten up.

“If you’re going out, then I will too,” he stretched. That was all he said before heading out.

“Huh? That was abrupt…” I fixed my hair and headed for the door. _Maybe…he really was only here hoping to spend time with me._

**

“Ahahahaha! It’s been so long since I had a worthy opponent!”

“Likewise, Akira San, likewise.~”

I entered the kitchen as Soma and Shido Akira San were preparing for a group picnic. “Do you need any help?”

“How generous of you to offer!” Shido San beamed. “But we are doing quite wonderfully here!”

Peeking at the two of them, Shido San seemed to be struggling to cut some cucumbers and tomatoes for sandwiches, while Soma’s fruits for the fruit salad were all swiftly peeled and cut to perfection.

_Hmph, he’s always so good at everything, but he’s so humble about it._ He was really humoring Shido San and treating him as though he was doing just as well.

“What are you talking about, mutt,” Gekkoin Noel sipped tea at a table near them. “Your work is terrible. You’re slow and the pieces are uneven and jagged.”

“Oh, my angel, you deliver the harshest of criticism in such a lovely voice!”

Irked, I threw Gekkoin a brief glare before approaching Shido San. “Can I help you? I’m…also very good at this. You’re doing good but I can teach you to do better.”

“Expert tips?” Shido San tapped his chin. “Well… even the best can use some help from time to time.” He then allowed me to guide his hand as he kept peeling the cucumber.

“Here, like this,” I stepped closer and showed him how to position the peeler and move his hand smoothly.

“Ow!”

Startled, Shido San and I both looked over at Soma.

“Aaah! You cut your finger?” I quickly stepped over to him, taking his hand in mind and placing his knife at the side. “How can you make such a silly mistake? Ugh! Shido San, can you please get the first aid kit? I made sure Tsubaki San kept it in the top drawer on the right over there.”

“My, my,~” Soma beamed at me. “Always so prepared, aren’t you? I’m impressed.”

“Shut up,” I glared at him. “How can you talk so casually when your finger is bleeding?”

“Ah but I’m so lucky, aren’t I?” he kept beaming. “I get to be nursed by my dear Reiji.”

“Ugh…” Deciding not to comment on that further, I took the kit from Shido San and began to treat the cut. “How did you end up doing that anyway? You’re otherwise so good at this.”

“Well, it’s your fault for being so distracting when you were helping Akira San.”

“What does that mean?”

“Hmm,” Soma seemed to ponder this for a moment. “At first, I was a little jealous. You stood so close to him and held his hand. I wished I wasn’t so good at this so you would do the same for me. But then… you looked so cute and concentrated. I forgot all about my jealousy and just became engrossed in watching you!”

“Can you please stop saying such ridiculous things so casually?”

“Aw, but I mean it!”

It was truly a wonder how his face wasn’t hurting yet from all that beaming. What was he so happy about?

“Shall we keep going? People are waiting for this food to be made,” he then took my hand dramatically in his and kissed it. “Ah! Unless~ you just want to keep holding on a little longer.”

“Can you keep working with your hand in this state?” I snatched my hand back. “I can take over if you want.”

“I’ll be fine,” true to his word, Soma began cutting like there was no problem. “You can also cut these though, so we can get it done faster.”

“Okay,” I stood next to him and started working.

Beaming again, he moved a little closer, but didn’t say another word.

**

“CATCH IT, SORA!”

“I GOT IT!”

Plopping down under a tree, I took a gulp of water. I’d joined them in playing but gotten bored of it now.

_Might as well mend Mahiru’s broken hairclip._ It broke yesterday while we were practicing Dankira, and it was one of Mahiru’s favorites. _Hmm, it’s not cracked, so I just need to fit this piece back into here…_

“My, my.~ Quite a handyman, aren’t you?”

“Eh?” I jumped at the sound of Soma’s voice. I hadn’t noticed him sitting there, reading a book and sipping some coffee. “I…guess you can say that. I’ve become accustomed to having to fix things Sora and Mahiru break.”

He chuckled. “Those two really rely on you, don’t they? You take care of them so well.”

“Stop talking like that,” I slapped his shoulder. “You make me sound like their parent.”

“Hmm?” Soma beamed. “I wonder. But…they are so lucky. It must be so lovely being taken care of by you.~”

“How shameless.”

He just responded with a chuckle, before resuming reading and allowing me to continue fixing the hairclip.

After a few minutes of silence, when I was done, I glanced toward him. He was so concentrated on his book. It was unusual to see him look so serious.

_He’s…actually kind of beautiful like this-_

“Ah, are you done?” Soma looked up and smirked. “Oh but, do feel free to keep gazing at me.”

“As if I would,” I turned my nose up at him indignantly. “There’s nothing to gaze at.”

“Ouch, so cold!” he looked exaggeratedly hurt. “Ah but…you’re usually so polite to everyone. You speaking this way to me…it really warms my heart, because it means you’re comfortable with me.”

I blinked, taken aback. As I pondered his words, I realized he wasn’t wrong. Generally speaking, I didn’t even speak to Gekkoin that way, even if he’s so rude and younger than me. Unlike Mahiru, who expressed his annoyance freely, I didn’t do that.

But Soma was different. Was it because we were roommates? Despite being older than me, I felt I could speak to him this way if he annoyed me. And he annoyed me a lot anyway. Maybe it’s that I’ve become numb to it after being pestered by him for so long? Or perhaps I’ve become oddly…comfortable around him?

“Heh, don’t think about it too hard,” he ruffled my hair. “It’s fine, you know? Like I said, I like it when you’re like that. So you don’t have to feel bad.”

When he put it that way, I was confused, but couldn’t help feel relieved as well.

“Well, that’s goo-”

“REIJI LOOK OUT!”

_Wham_

Something hit me square in the head.

“Ah! Reiji, are you okay?” Soma leaned closer, sounding concerned.

“WAAAHHH I’M SORRY REIJI I’M SORRY!” Sora came running over.

“Can’t you ever be careful?” I rubbed the spot their ball had hit me.

“I will! I promise! Sorrryyyyy!”

“Huhuhu~ Sora-kun is as cute as ever,~” Janome leered at him nearby. “Next time, I won’t mind if you hit me instead.”

I shuddered but stayed composed. “It’s fine, Sora. Here. Take the ball and go back to playing. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure you’re fine…?”

“It’s okay. I’ll take care of him,” Soma patted my shoulder. “So you go back to playing.”

“Really? But-”

“AGEHA SAMA! AGEHA SAMAAAA!”

Mahiru ran toward Kurenai San, who seemed to be just returning from a shoot.

“Ah, so you’re having a picnic out here?”

“YES! YES!” Mahiru hopped around them. “JOIN US!”

“Oh, I don’t think I’m quite dressed to play right now…”

“Hmph!” Busujima Tsukumo San bounced a ball on his knee. “As if you could anyway.”

“Is that so? Then,” Kurenai San took off their high heeled shoes. “I’ll take you up on that challenge, Ugly.”

“YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!” Mahiru seemed ready to explode with joy. “WE’LL DESTROY YOU!”

“Hey! We’re one player short!” Busujima San roared at Sora. “Come on already, Asahi, you’re too slow! You’re on our side now!”

“Really, I promise to take perfect care of our Reiji, okay?” Soma ruffled my hair. “I won’t let you down. So go enjoy!”

“Okay! Wow, you’re so cool!” Sora skipped back with the ball.

“How are you planning on taking care of me- ah!”

Soma pulled me closer and began lightly massaging my head. “There, just relax, okay? Did that ball give you a headache?”

“Mmm…” his massage felt so relaxing, it was making me sleepy. “Yes, it had…started to become a headache…mmm…”

“Here, rest against me.”

“Okay,” closing my eyes, I rest my head on his chest.

“Ah- here, let me take your glasses off,” he gently took them off and set them aside. “You really trust me, don’t you? I’m so happy right now. Really, maybe I do like you a lot, hmm?”

_What is he saying?_ I let the massage and the gentle sunrays lull me to sleep. _But I suppose… I do…trust him…_

**

“Aah, stop spoiling him so much, Seito!”

I paused, peering into one of the Dankira practice rooms as I passed by.

Miki Nozomu San had frozen in the middle of reaching out to grab candy Tsubaki Seito San was offering him. He pouted at Soma, who had his arms at his waist like a disappointed mother.

“If you keep giving our child candy before he does something, he’ll get lazy,” Soma clapped his hands. “Come on, you two! Let’s do this one more time!”

_Ah, I see. Dankira practice. …It always confuses me when I hear Soma call Miki San their child, but he does act like a parent to him sometimes. A lot, actually._

Watching Soma, I couldn’t help but note that he was such a different person in situations like this. Despite his nonsense about Dankira being about ‘love’ and all his lecturing about said ‘love’, he really was quite serious about it.

_Theater Bell isn’t the most popular Dankira group for nothing…all three of them are so skilled but he’s definitely a capable leader on top of that._

“HEY LOOK OUT!”

_CRASH_

A light came crashing to the ground as Soma jumped to shove Miki San out of the way. The light narrowly missed hitting Soma.

“SOMA!” I instinctively stepped forward.

“Ah, Reiji?” Soma straightened up, rubbing his elbow, and then turned toward Miki San. “Oh! Are you oka-

“Are you okay?!” Miki San looked him over, eyes wide.

“Me?” Soma seemed confused. “I’m fine! What about you?”

“Me too…thanks to you,” scratching his head, Miki San let out a shaky laugh. “Looks like my divination for today was off.”

“no, no! Everything turned out okay, didn’t it?” Soma stood up and dusted his pants off. “Ah, Reiji! Came to watch us practice?”

“…I was just…passing by…” unable to shake the fear I felt from seeing the lamp nearly fall on them, I answered in a daze.

Tsubaki San looked around, before clapping his hands to get their attention. “Perfect time for a break! Here, have some candy. Why don’t we finish practice later? We can’t use this room anyway.”

“Yay! Candy!” Miki San happily picked his favorite flavor from the ones Tsubaki San held out to him.

“Good idea!” Soma smiled. “I’ll go take a talk.”

Something seemed off about him. Worried, I cleared my throat. “Soma… I don’t have much to do. Let’s walk together.”

“Oh?” smirked Soma. “How unusual. I must take you up on that.”

We began walking quietly, I watched him worriedly. When he realized worriedly, he forced himself to whistle a tune.

“That really scared you, didn’t it?” I asked softly.

He stopped and sighed. “…Yes. Ah… I can never keep up my image in front of you, can I?” Scratching his neck, he threw me a sheepish little smile.

I didn’t say anything and kept watching him.

After a moment’s pause, he spoke again. “I…love those two. So much. I always say it, don’t I? That to do Dankira… is to love. I don’t mean that lightly. Theater Bell exists because of this love. Those two mean the world to me.”

The weight of his slowly sank in. All this time, he would go on about love in his flowery, flirty way, as if it had no meaning. But at times like these, I knew how much he actually knew about love. It made me think of how much Sora and Mahiru meant to me. We are inseparable, and so are the members of Theater Bell.

“When that light fell from the ceiling, I felt as though my heart had stopped,” Soma covered his face in his hands. “I’m so glad Nozomu wasn’t hurt.”

“…Uh…” Unable to think of a way to make him feel better, I take his hand in mine and squeeze it.

“Reiji?” startled, Soma looked over.

“Just this once, okay?” I shoot him a glare. “Don’t go grabbing my hand whenever you want just because of this!”

“Okay,” chuckled Soma.

With a firm nod, I pat his hand with my other hand. “…You did well. That’s why you’re the leader of Theater Bell. You protect those you love and take care of them well. And that’s why they’ll be okay.”

“…You really believe that?”

“Yes, absolutely. And what’s more, I know they believe it too.”

“Thank you, Reiji,” Soma smiled softly. “It means a lot to me when you say that.”

As we kept walking, Soma held my hand tighter. Startled, I nearly snatched my hand back.

_Never mind... I’ll let it slide for now._ I’d hardly realized he was the type to worry or care so much. It made me feel warmer toward him.

“There you are!” having recovered from the shock himself, a cheerful Miki San ran out toward us. “Let me join you- holding haaaaands?” He smirked at us and placed a finger on his chin.

My face heated up and I snatched my hand back wordlessly.

“Ah, don’t mind us, my child,” Soma beamed.

“Okaaaaaay,” he wouldn’t stop smirking.

“…I have something to do!” embarrassed, I stomped off.

“Aw, sorry, sorry!” Miki San called after me, but I didn’t stop.

_Seriously… I let myself get too carried away! Holding his hand for so long… I should keep myself in check before he gets carried away._

**

“Aaah…” I stretched as I walked on in the forest surrounding Benizuru Academy. “I’m bored…”

Sora and Mahiru had gone to the amusement park with the boys of Sanzensekai, but since I had to catch up on some work, I had chosen to stay behind.

_It’s so strange being without those two…. I don’t want to admit it, but it’s lonely._

Since I finished my work early, I decided to take a nice long walk. Maybe it’d be good for me to have some time to myself.

Arriving at a clearing, I sat down and closed my eyes, listening to the sound of the wind gently blowing through the leaves. So peaceful, so calming, it really allows one to reflect on life and-

_Oh who am I kidding? I can’t stand this._ All the time, I tried to come off as self-sufficient. I thought of myself as someone who could handle – maybe even preferred – being on my own. However, that’s just not true. I couldn’t bear the thought of being alone – even for half a day.

_They must be having so much fun out there… without me…nagging them all the time…_ I was the one who decided to stay behind, but maybe they would find after this that they prefer it. What would I do then? Sure, they liked having me around enough for our group to stay together as Merry Panic, but what if they said, we should only be together for Dankira? That in the rest of our time, we’d rather be without you?

After all, since they could meet so many new people at Benizuru, this was a whole new experience for them too. What if they found that they were only happy with me because they didn’t know there was anything better out there?

And even Soma-

_Huh? Why did I think of him right now?_

He had said he enjoyed being around me. But someone as popular as him, that had to be a lie, didn’t it? He must have been saying that as a joke.

But even as I always pushed him away, I hated to admit that he was interesting and warm to be with, occasionally. He was still annoying – very annoying – and yet, I sometimes found myself smiling when I thought of him.

_If he too says one day he’s tired of me…then what? Then there really would be no one for me. Just like…before…_

I didn’t often think about the family that I had lost. That before I knew it, I was all alone. That there was no one left for me. All these things – I didn’t focus on them when in the present I wasn’t alone. I was happy right now – doing Dankira, being with Sora and Mahiru, being here in this academy – the pain from that time has dulled.

Maybe because of that, I didn’t think I could handle being alone again. Even the idea hurt so much that I could feel my cheeks wet.

Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I kept crying quietly.

_I’m such a fool, imagining bad things and making myself cry over them. I think myself so smart but really, I’m just a fool._

Eventually, I must have cried myself to sleep…

…because when I awoke and looked around me, the sun had set.

_I slept for so long…I should head back. Sora and Mahiru must be back from the park. Plus, I don’t want Dorm Leader Tsubaki San to try to look for me. That…would be a disaster, given his utter lack of sense of direction..._

I got up and began walking back where I came from. Or at least, that was the plan. In the dark, it was quite hard to tell where I was going.

_My map, my map… where’d it go… huh? I don’t have my map with me… Ugh…I’m a bigger fool than I thought. Even Dorm Leader would find his way home by now…_

I wandered about, but I must have been roaming around in circles. Everything looked the same, yet I couldn’t be sure if it was the same place or a similar patch of forest.

_I’m going crazy. Help!_

Tired, I sat down, starting to cry again. _Stop it, Reiji, stop it. STOP IT! GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!_

“REIJI! REIJI CAN YOU HEAR ME? ARE YOU THERE?”

_S-Soma?!_

I quickly wiped my tears and took a deep breath.

“I-I’m over here!”

As I got up, I heard footsteps walking – no, running – toward me. Then-

“OOF-!”

I felt something collide into me in a tight hug.

“I found you I found you oh you’re okay ah- y-you’re fine, I’m so glad,” Soma’s grip tightened around me.

_Huh? What’s…what’s going on? Was he…really that worried?_

He cupped my face in his hands. “What happened? You’ve been gone all d- …you’ve been crying?!” He wiped my cheeks. “Did something happen?”

“No…no…nothing happened…”

“Ah…first let’s go back,” Soma began walking back, grasping my hand tightly. It felt as though he thought I would disappear if he let go.

All I could do was follow along wordlessly. I’d never seen him so worked up about anything.

The Academy came into view, but Soma didn’t loosen his grip.

“S-Soma…you can…let go now…” I mumbled, embarrassed.

He didn’t say a word, but didn’t let go or even loosen his grip.

When we finally reached the dorms, I immediately heard screams.

“REIJI!”

_“REIJI!”_

Soma let go of my hand as Sora latched onto my arm and Mahiru clung to my other side.

“You were gone the whole day!”

“Where were you?”

“We were so scared!”

_So noisy…_ And yet, my eyes were filling with tears again. _These two really love me so much, don’t they?_

Sora pouted. “Knew it! I was telling Mahiru we should just force you to come with us!”

“Force me?”

“Hmph, why should I have listened? It was lots of fun when I ran into Ageha Sama!” Mahiru huffed.

“But before that you said you missed him!”

“When did I say that!”

“Ah, I am glad you’re back safely,” Tsubaki San patted my shoulder. “Go get some rest. It’s so late.”

“Ah…Yano Dono…” Kiriyama Oboro San approached me, scratching his elbow nervously. “It’s no place for me to say but… I am also glad you are okay. …ah, I found out because of Dorm Leader. Since we…share a room.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you all,” I ducked my head, feeling ashamed of myself. “It’s fine now. I’m sorry for keeping you up late.”

“We’ll be going then,” Tsubaki San popped a piece of candy in my hand before wandering away with Kiriyama San.

“Oh- I should go tell Ageha Sama you’re okay!” Mahiru ran off, leaving me with Sora still hanging off me arm.

“Don’t you have to sleep?”

“Not tir-”

“If you don’t sleep now, I forbid you from doing any Dankira tomorrow.”

“GOODNIGHT BYE I’M SLEEPING!” Sora ran toward his room.

I let out a sigh, before giving a start. _Ah- is Soma still…?_

Yes, he was still there, spaced out in a chair, as though waiting for me. When he noticed me standing alone, he got up and smiled.

“Shall we go?” he took me by the hand again, though this time more delicately.

Once we entered the room, Soma let out a breath, as though he’d been holding it this whole time. “Ah…I’m tired,” He flopped over on his bed. “Why don’t you go wash up and sleep as well? You must be tired.”

Truthfully, I wasn’t that sleepy, but I headed to wash up dutifully anyway.

“Ah- unless you aren’t sleepy?”

_As usual, he’s so perceptive._ I shook my head. “…I took a long nap in the forest today, so…”

“Then…come sit here,” Soma leaned back on the headboard of his bed and patted the spot next to him. “Let’s just talk.”

“Huh? Why over there?” I frowned.

“Isn’t it fine? Please?” he peeked up at me pleadingly. “Just sit here for a little while, until you feel sleepy.”

Somehow, I couldn’t turn him down when he looked at me that way. Plus, it was the least I could do after he came to find me today. I sat next to him awkwardly.

He pulled me a little closer, and leaned his head back on the headboard. “If it’s okay to ask…why were you crying? Were you scared because you were lost?”

I flinched and turned away. I’d forgotten that he’d realized I’d been crying. _How embarrassing…_ “It was…something very trivial…. It’s okay now though. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?” he sounded concerned.

“Yes, I’m sure,” I cleared my throat and scratched the back of my neck. “Thank you for your concern.”

When this response was met with silence, I slowly turned to take a peek at him. “So…ma?”

He was picking at the ends of his shirt, looking a little forlorn.

“…Are you okay?”

“…Tell me…do you…do you trust me?”

I blinked. “Trust you?”

“Yes, or do you think of me as… someone who never takes anything seriously? Always talking sweetly to everyone and…never meaning a word of it?”

“I’m sorry,” I lowered my eyes and leaned back on the headboard again. “I used to think that way. But…I don’t anymore. I know I…can get annoyed with you but… ever since you told me about how you felt about your partners in Theater Bell, I knew you were serious.”

He smiled a little at my response, but it’s a slightly strained one. “But… what about yourself? You only seem to realize it when I care about other people. You know… I was very worried today.”

I ducked my head in embarrassment. “I’m sorry. I caused you so much trouble.”

“No, no, that’s not it…” he ran a hand through his hair. “I felt it here.” He took my hand and placed it over his heart. “Right now it’s calmed down but… today I realized something very important.”

I watched him. “What?”

He reached out and stroked my hair, tucking the loose strands behind my ear. “How much you mean to me. Of course, I always knew I cared about you. But… I can’t forget those feelings now. That feeling when… I realized no one had seen you for hours, when that’s never happened before. And the feeling when I finally found you. That moment… I could have stood there for another ten minutes, grasping you in my arms like that. …I only remembered to bring you back in time because people were waiting.”

“H-huh…Soma, what are you saying…” I could feel my face heat up. The last time I heard him talk this way, he was talking about Tsubaki San and Miki – his closest friends. Surely he couldn’t be talking about me with the same level of intensity?

“I’m saying, can you rely on me more? Trust me more, confide in me when you’re sad,” he cupped my face in his hands. “If you did, it would mean so much to me.”

By now I was sure my face was embarrassingly red. “I- …okay… I’ll…try my best.”

“Thank you,” he said softly, moving closer. Then he kissed my forehead and straightened up.

“…” I nodded, turning away. _What- what was I expecting him to do? I’m not disappointed. I can’t be._

Then suddenly, he pulled me closer into a hug, and tucked himself into my arms. After a few minutes of silence, I peered at him. “Oh.”

Soma was fast asleep. His head was resting over my heart. Shifting carefully, I lay down, stroking his hair and letting his head stay where it was.

Watching him that way, it made me nostalgic for the first time we met and he tried to listen to my heartbeat. I couldn’t help but smile a little. _What a weirdo I thought he was back then… Well, admittedly, he’s still a weirdo now._ Somehow, his strange ways bothered me less though.

Feeling a little bold, I kissed his hair, before closing my eyes and falling asleep myself.

**

“Wake up! Wake up! Reiji!”

“Nn…huh?” I stirred, opening my eyes, bleary.

Soma’s face was right above mine. “I’m going to wait outside. I’ll give you ten minutes to get ready. Join me there.”

“Okay…wait! Wait, what?” I sat up and rubbed my eyes, but he didn’t pause to explain.

“You’ll see!” he grabbed a small drawstring bag and a cap. Then he all but skipped out the door.

“What time is it…” I put on my glasses and dragged myself out of bed.

Ever since that day I had gone missing for a few hours, Soma had been especially attentive to me. It had been too much for me. Whenever I wasn’t working or practicing Dankira, I was having meals with Soma, going shopping with Soma (he even let me buy groceries and cleaning supplies!), or just sitting under a tree with him. But now he’s planned something first thing in the morning?

Regardless, I found myself complying, and walked out to meet him. Since he had dressed for exercise, I did too.

Soma was checking his bag outside the dorm building. When he saw me, he beamed. “Great! Follow me! We’re going hiking! I have everything we need here. Water, towels, energy drinks-”

“Hiking? At this hour?” I looked up at the dark sky.

“Yes, trust me!” he took my hand and led me off.

Following him quietly, I listened to him yammer on about what a lovely crisp morning it was, how beautiful that flower was and what it signified, what a funny rock this was and what it resembled, and so on and so forth.

_It’s truly amazing how much he can speak sometimes. I wouldn’t have expected it at first unless he was flirting but when he’s comfortable, he really does like to talk._

“Here we are!”

We emerged at a little cliff at the top. I was panting a little but Soma was still full of energy.

“Come; let’s sit on the log there!” he led me over to a log in the middle and perched on it.

As I sat down as well, he handed me an energy drink and took out some light snacks.

“What time is it-”

“Look!” Soma pointed out toward the horizon.

I blinked as the sun slowly peeked out. Then it dawned on me. _The sunrise…he wanted to watch the sunrise with me._

“Amazing, isn’t it?” he spoke softly as he gripped my hand unconsciously. “There’s just something about a sunrise that always moves me. It’s the start of a new day – a new chance to love, live, and spread happiness.”

“You say such corny things so easily,” I muttered, partially distracted by his handholding.

Soma chuckled. “But it’s true! What do you think of sunrises, Reiji?”

Truthfully, I hadn’t given them much thought. They were those things I inadvertently saw a lot when Sora dragged us out to Dankira early in the morning. But the sincerity in the way he asked made me want to give him a proper response.

“They’re very…soothing to look at,” I offered. “And watching it with someone… it feels like a special moment. Like someone’s there for you.” _That’s right…even if I hated being dragged out so early by an overly energetic Sora, watching the sunrise with him and Mahiru made me feel special. It was something they only did with me._

“Right? I feel that way too,” Soma let out a sigh. “Waking up so early with someone, when most of the world is asleep, going out like this with them…”

It felt like there was more to it, but he stopped talking. I glanced at him.

“Hmm?” Soma smiled at me.

“Nothing, it just…” I scratched my nose awkwardly. “It felt like you had more to say.”

“Oh…well,” he scratched the back of his neck.

_Is he actually…shy?_

“I just…always thought…” he fidgeted. “That it would be so special to share a kiss as the sun rose.”

“Sh…Sh-Share a kiss?” I stammered out. “W-wait… was that your plan here?!”

“Why, do you want to kiss?” he winked.

“What?!”

“Ha…I’m just kidding,” Soma scratched his neck and turned away.

I turned away as well. _Knew it…he’s never serious about anything._ The way he talked to me was all just a big joke, wasn’t it? A joke at my expense. I clenched my fists and looked down in my lap, feeling annoyed.

_But…why am I so worked up about it? It’s…good, right? That he doesn’t want to actually kiss me or anything…but somehow, it’s really annoying the way he behaves when he doesn’t mean it…it doesn’t mean I want him to mean it!_

“I’m going back,” I declared, standing up. “The sun’s up anyway.”

“Oi, Reiji!”

As I walked ahead briskly, he ran to catch up with me.

“Did I annoy you? Are you angry with me?” Soma bombarded me with questions as I maintained my silence. “Reiji, please! Hey…look, I promise I’d never, ever do anything you don’t want me to do! Reiji?”

Quickening my pace, I still didn’t answer, opting instead to say, “Sora will want to start Dankira practice soon. He likes to do it early in the morning.”

Soma was silent. I kept walking ahead.

When I was nearing the academy, I paused, only realizing now that at some point, it wasn’t just his voice that was silent, but even his footsteps. And sure enough, there was no one behind me.

_I suppose he didn’t want to head back yet? Should I go back for him…_

“REIJI, THERE YOU ARE!”

I heard two very familiar sets of footsteps run toward me.

“Come on! Come on! You’re late for Dankira!” Sora tugged at my arm. “Where’ve you been?”

“Hiking…”

“Ew, hiking?” Mahiru huffed. “You made the schedule and you’re going to be late to go _hiking_?”

“What’s wrong with hiking?” Sora scratched his head.

“Hiking selfies are so boring.”

“Hah…well, I’ll trust you on that!” Sora continued to drag me toward the practice rooms. “Come onnnn!”

I followed quietly. Mahiru peered at me closely, frowning a little, and then followed as well. Turning back one last time just before the gate disappeared from view, I still couldn’t see Soma.

_It should be fine, right? It’ll be fine. He just wants to stay out there longer._

I didn’t have much choice, or at least I told myself so, since Sora was so impatient. So I let myself get swept up in practice.

**

Soma returned later that day and seemed back to normal. But over the next few days, he hardly pestered me like he used to. We didn’t have meals together anymore, he didn’t ask me to go anywhere with him or do anything – he treated me more or less like how he used to before that day I got lost in the forest, or perhaps even more withdrawn.

I sighed while thinking about this as I had lunch with Sora.

“Hey, hey, did you have a fight with Soma San?” Sora asked as he took a huge bite of food.

“Why don’t you ever eat properly?” I tossed a napkin at him. “Are you eating or decorating your face? Wipe it.”

Sora wiped his face obediently. “Did you have a fight though?”

“No,” I continued eating without offering any other explanation. I hadn’t been treating Soma any differently than usual, right? So he should have known I wasn’t angry with him anymore, right? Maybe h’d thought about it and decided he’d gotten bored of me.

_It’s good, right? Him being around me all the time…it was such a nuisance, wasn’t it? This is fine!_

I got up, having finished my lunch.

“Hey!” Sora got up as well, wiping his face carefully. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” I walked out, deciding to clear my mind out with a walk.

_It doesn’t bother me at all. It doesn’t! I’m glad he’s bothering someone else instead now!_

**

“Aaaaah, Reiji, you’re driving me CRAZY!”

It had been two weeks since that day, and it had gone on this way. As usual, when we were out and about, Soma was as cheerful and friendly to me as always and his usual flirty self otherwise. But within our room, it was silent. And of course, he never asked to spend time with me, and I didn’t ask to spend time with him.

And now Mahiru was shaking me by the shoulders. “You’re so gloomy these days! Right, Sora?”

Sora looked up from doing some stretching exercises. “Huh? Oh, uh…yeah! He’s right!”

“Ugh, you’re hopelessly dense sometimes,” Mahiru shook his head. “Listen, Reiji, either you go talk to Soma San or I will.”

“What does this have to do with him?!”

“You’re obviously upset because he won’t come after you anymore!” Mahiru shook me some more. “Get it together! You want Merry Panic to be a laughing stock? You want to wait till it ruins our performances?”

Sora fell over with a gasp before scrambling over. “Reiji! He’s right! Go!”

“You people are imagining thing- wait, Mahiru!”

Mahiru didn’t bother listening and began to march off to talk to Soma himself.

“No, no! Wait! Fine, fine! I’ll go!” I ran ahead of him and out the practice room door.

_Ugh, why do I have to? I’m not miserable without him! Really!_

I spotted him in the distance, talking to Kiriyama in one of the campus lawns and walked toward him reluctantly.

_He’s so annoying anyway…_

_Such a pain…_

_It’s better this way…_

_I don’t…miss him…_

“Ah, Oboro kun, trust me,” Soma spoke in the soft voice he often used when encouraging someone. “You’re far more beautiful than you give yourself credit for. How about this, try it for a day and let me know what he says, okay? Then if it doesn’t work, you can throw it away and never do it again.”

“Ah…Yagami Dono…I don’t know how I could…” Oboro scratched his elbow. “It is…so difficult.”

“Then…how about just in front of him for five minutes?” he smiled softly. “Here – why don’t you try it right now in front of me?”

“R-right now?” Oboro looked panicked.

Halting in my tracks, I watched on, unwilling to disturb them. _Ah…he really pushes people sometimes, doesn’t he? But even so…_

Oboro took in a deep breath and looked unusually determined. “Okay. For…for you, because you are so kind…I will do it!” With that declaration, he took out a hairpin and clipped back the hair over his eye. “H-how does it look?”

Soma gasped. “Oh my, you look lovely! Ah, I can see your whole face now! That makes me very happy, you know?”

Oboro looked shocked. “Th-thank you! D-do you th-think that… I can…w-wear it… do you think he will like it?”

“He’ll love it! I promise!” he gently patted his shoulder. “Tell me how it goes, okay? I would love to hear about it!”

“You’re so kind…” Oboro looked like he was smiling a little. “I-it’s more than I deserve…but thank you.”

“It’s all my pleasure,” Soma spoke even softer and more comforting.

“I’ll…I’ll go now…he asked me to meet him for practice soon,” Oboro scurried off, and I ducked behind a tree so he wouldn’t panic that I saw him with his hair clipped up.

When he was out of sight, I turned to walk toward Soma again. But, listening to him talk to Oboro so kindly – my eyes were filled with tears and my heart seemed to ache.

_He really is…so kind and so compassionate. I can pretend I hate him being around all I want but hearing that soft, soothing voice again, I can’t lie. I miss him._

Feeling awkward, I began walking toward him, wiping my eyes desperately.

_I miss him…I miss him so much…_

As I kept thinking this, the awkwardness melted away as that pain took over. Before I could stop myself, I was running toward him.

“OOMPH!” Soma gave a huge start as I collided into him and wrapped my arms tightly around him. “E-eh? Reiji?!”

Unable to speak, I simply cried into his shoulder.

“You’re crying?” he sounded alarmed but immediately stroked my hair soothingly. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Why…why are you being nice to me when I…you felt bad, didn’t you?” I spluttered. “That day… I’m sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m sorry.”

“Hey! Hey!” he hugged me back gently. “It’s okay. I understand. I’m sorry; I said something that upset you.”

I took in a deep breath and forced myself to tell him what I had been denying for days. “I miss you. I…really enjoy…being around you. I…I missed you so much.”

When this was met with silence, I tensed up. _What if…what if he didn’t miss me? Is he feeling awkward?_

“S-Soma?”

“A-ah…” he stammered out, sounding like he sniffled a little.

“Huh?” I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked at him.

“Ah wait!” he hurriedly wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry, I just…I really missed you too. And I’m just…I’m so happy to hear you say you…enjoy being around me.”

“I’m…sorry I’m always telling you off.”

He chuckled and messed up my hair completely. I let him without protest.

“Silly,” he kissed my hair. “It’s fine. I like that part of you a lot too. See…I always thought I understood what you really meant. Even when you sound annoyed or angry, I could understand that you weren’t really. But…that day…you sounded actually upset. And that…confused and scared me so much, because I couldn’t understand.”

“I’m…sorry,” I lowered my head. “I don’t…think I understand why I was upset either. But…it was my own misunderstanding. It’s not your fault.”

“…Okay…” Soma sounded unconvinced. “But…please…tell me if I’m doing anything wrong. The thought that…one day you might just stop being my friend… scares me a lot.”

“Then…I will promise, I will never begin to hate you, and I’ll never stop enjoying your company,” I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “And, I apologize for this selfish request… but... no matter how annoyed I behave, could you still never… stop being with me?”

After a pause, he beamed at me. “Got it. I will do just that. No matter how much you complain, I will pester you forever.”

“When you word it like that…” I frowned at him, but only received a mischievous chuckle in response.

“Do you have any plans right now, Reiji?”

“…Not particularly… I just finished Dankira practice. Ah, but I was going to clean-”

“Great!” Soma kissed my cheek. “Then, let’s go make up for the time we missed. Come on!” He began dragging me off.

“Hey! What!” my face must have turned bright red from that kiss, but I let him keep dragging me off without struggling.

**

“Reiji, are you asleep? Hey Reiiiijiiiii.”

“Nngg…” I opened my eyes and mumbled. “Is this another morning hike?”

“Nope,” Soma was perched on the floor, resting his chin on the edge of my bed. “It’s still night. I just can’t sleep.”

“Not my problem,” I turned over to face away from him.

“No, don’t sleep!” he shook me. “Please, I’ve been trying to sleep for an hour. I can’t and I’m bored now.”

“Try harder. I’m tired because you’ve been taking up all my spare time these past three days,” I started pulling my covers up. “Shopping, having tea, picnics, so much…”

“But you liked it!”

“You overdo everything!”

“But we had to make up for two whole weeks!”

“Fine, fine,” I waved him off and closed my eyes. Then I felt a weight on me. “E-eh? Soma! Get off me!”

“Don’t wanna,” Soma was lying down on my horizontally. “This is very cozy.~”

“Liar!” I sat up, red in the face. For some reason, my heart was beating quite fast just from this, even if he used to do weird things like this so often. “Ugh…fine, fine. Get up. I’m awake now.”

“Yay!” he sat up gleefully.

“Hmm. Come, let’s go out for a bit,” I got up, shaking my head to clear it and reaching for my glasses.

“Eh? At this hour?”

“Yes,” I took his hand and tugged. “Change if you want to, but you don’t have to bother. In fact, it’s better if you don’t.”

“Ehhhhh?” Soma stood up. “Go out dressed like this?”

“Go wait outside,” I dragged him toward the door. “I’ll be out in a few minutes.”

“Ah, fine, fine…” he put on his shoes and walked out, looking utterly bewildered.

Taking out a large picnic blanket and a thick blanket, I put them in a bag and followed him outside.

“Okay, now follow me,” I took his hand like he had taken mine when he led me hiking that day.

“Ooh, what’s in that bag?”

“You’ll find out,” I kept walking until we had reached an open lawn. Then I set up the blankets and motioned for him to lay on it. “Look…the view of the night sky is very clear from this place.”

Soma gasped and lay down gleefully. I lay down beside him and gazed up at the sky.

“It’s…beautiful, isn’t it?” he whispered.

“It is,” I responded. “It’s like…a sea of stars. It’s very captivating, isn’t it? That something so beautiful…can be seen by us, tiny specks on a tiny speck of a planet.”

“It’s rather like…” Soma spoke quietly. “While it is astonishingly beautiful, it is sometimes a little scary. I feel as though if I keep staring at it, the endless depths of the night sky will swallow me up. And I will be lost in it, alone.”

I glanced at him, then reached out and gently took his hand in mine. Soma blinked and glanced back at me.

“Would it be less scary, if we got lost in the depths of this sky together?” I squeezed his hand. “Even if… the sky seems to go on forever and like you will lose your way among the stars, this feeling of my hand in yours will always remind you that you’re not in it alone. So no matter what, you’ll be fine, right?”

A slow smile spread across his face, and he interlocked his fingers in mine. “You’re right.” He turned back to face the sky. “I don’t…feel scared anymore.”

I turned back to face the sky, gripping his hand warmly and tightly. After some time, the grip on my hand loosened slightly. “Soma?”

Turning to check, he had fallen fast asleep. With a small smile, I turned to my side to face him, took my glasses off, and closed my eyes as well, holding his hand in both of mine.

**

“OPEN UP!”

“REIJI! REIJI! COME OUT!”

“Ugh, stop pounding on the door, I’m coming,” I yawned, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. “What’s all the fuss about? You’ll wake up Soma too…Wait.” Peering at the other bed as I put on my glasses, it seemed Soma had already left the room.

“Soma San went out!” Sora kept pounding on the door.

“COME OUT, YOU’RE SO SLOW!” Mahiru kicked the door.

“Ugh…” I marched over to the door and threw it open. “What do you wa-”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” they screamed in unison, each holding out a wrapped package.

“H-huh?!” Still bleary-eyed and half-asleep, I scratched my head. “Right…it’s my birthday.”

“Did you forget, silly?” Sora beamed. “Come on! Take these!”

“Wait!” I took a step back. “Let me clean up and dress up properly!”

“Aw, okay,” Mahiru huffed. “Well then, let’s go ahead and start the preparation for Reiji’s birthday cake, Sora!”

“What?” I stared after them as they ran off excitedly. _They’re going to burn down the kitchen if I don’t hurry up and help them._

**

“So what do you want in your cake?” Sora asked, his face dotted with flour.

“Do you even know what you’re doing?” I had just entered the kitchen and apparently I’d arrived just in time to prevent disaster.

Though Mahiru was standing over one wrongly cracked egg, he had somehow managed not to get any of the shell into the flour. He threw it away and washed his hands. “We looked up a recipe!”

“Let me help you,” I smoothly took over their efforts, cleaning up and more or less starting over. “Plus, weren’t you going to give me your gifts? Where did you put those?”

“Oh yeah!” Sora ran to a table nearby, Mahiru close behind him.

They both ran toward me and stuck the packages out. In the midst of prepping ingredients, I took the two gifts and unwrapped one of them neatly.

“Is this…a book? A recipe book?” I glanced at Sora.

“Yes!” Sora seemed proud of himself. “You’ll have fun making those, right?”

I couldn’t help but smile a little. “You just want me to make more of your favorite foods. But…thanks. I’ll try them out.”

“Open mine! Open mine!” Mahiru had his phone poised for a picture as I began to unwrap his.

“Hmm, what is this?” I looked at the cube he had gifted me. “It…this is a Rubik’s Cube, isn’t it? But it’s… it’s four by four?!”

“Yeah!” Mahiru nodded enthusiastically. “That’s what it said on the app I got it from!” He snatched it and jumbled up the colors. “Here! See if you can crack that like you can do a normal one!”

“A variant on the standard cube…” I turned it over this way and that. “Interesting. …Well, let’s get to the cake. It won’t make itself.”

“What kind of cake are you going to make?” Sora peered curiously at what I was doing. “Ooh, that’s a lot of fruit you’re taking.”

“…Yeah,” I tried to ignore Mahiru’s knowing smirk as he stared at me smugly.

“I didn’t know you liked fruit that much!” Sora hopped around the kitchen, completely oblivious. “Let me help!”

“Ah, yes,” I gave both Sora and Mahiru simple instructions.

“I just thought, how much Soma San would like this cake, you know,” Mahiru said through stifled snickers.

“Oh, really?” I answered blandly, even though I knew he had seen through my intentions.

“You’re right!” Sora gasped, still clueless. “He really likes fruits, right? That’s great!”

“Isn’t it?” Mahiru slid close to me, his smirk beginning to burn a hole in my head. “You can share it with him. Maybe feed him a bit-”

“Sora, are you done?” I interrupted, shoving Mahiru aside. “Let me give you the next instructions.”

“Yes, I’m done,” Sora worked on the next task assigned to him. “Soma San left quite early today, didn’t he? I was the only one awake.”

“Oh?” Mahiru’s smirk seemed to intensify. “He’s getting you a gift, Reiji!”

“Don’t assume things,” I popped a slice of orange in Mahiru’s mouth to shut him up. “Anyway, focus on the tasks I’ve given you.”

“Mmf! …Sour!” Mahiru pouted and turned back to his work, and now it was my turn to smirk in satisfaction.

Ultimately, I ended up doing most of the work for my own birthday cake, but I didn’t mind. As we gazed upon the finished product, I gazed upon it proudly.

“Waaaahhh! It looks so good!” Sora looked just about ready to pounce on it, eyes sparkling.

“Wait! We can’t eat it yet!” Mahiru held him back.

“Huh?”

He quickly whispered into Sora’s ear. I narrowed my eyes in suspicion as I watched them.

“Got it!” beamed Sora. “Then, we’ll wait!”

“What…” I crossed my arms and was about to question Mahiru when I heard footsteps walking briskly closer to the kitchen.

“Ah, you’re up!” Soma grinned at me. “Happy birthday, Reiji.” He held out a paper bag. “I hope you like this.”

I peeked in and took out a single red rose sitting atop a very soft-looking scarf. “Oh?” Feeling the scarf, it was indeed very soft and warm. I tried it on. “Cozy…” I mumbled.

“The days are getting quite cold, so I thought it’d be useful, you know?” Soma watched me hopefully.

“It’s very nice,” I wrapped myself into it tighter. “Thank you so much.” I looked over the rose. “What’s this for?”

“Oh just…” Soma scratched his neck. “Just to add my own flair.”

“Oh!” Sora burst out. “That rose! You had it this morning too, right? I saw you writing a note with it!”

“Y-you saw me?!” Soma turned a light shade of pink and mumbled. “That…that is… I was writing down the name of the store I wanted to get the scarf at.”

“Oh, reeeeaaallly?” Mahiru smirked. “Then, can you show it to me? I’d love to go shop there! That scarf looks amazing!”

“O-oh!” Soma smiled brightly. “Well, it’s-”

“No, no,” Mahiru waved a hand at him. “If you just tell me, I’m going to forget. Come on, give me the note.”

“What’s going on?” I butt in. “Mahiru, stop harassing Soma. It could be something personal. If he doesn’t want to mention what was actually in the note, it’s fine.”

“You’re no fun, Reiji,” Mahiru bopped my forehead. “And so dense, you make Sora seem attentive.”

“What?” Sora looked up from playing with the scarf I was wearing. “Ah! Soma San! Look! We made cake! Want to try it?”

“Yeah!” Mahiru chimed in. “Let’s cut the cake now. How about it, Reiji?”

“If you say so,” I picked up a knife.

The two of them cheered loudly as I cut into it. Their cheers drew out more people, and soon there was a little crowd gathered.

“Oh!” Shido San beamed at me. “I didn’t know it was your birthday! Happy birthday!”

“Thank you.”

“So this was what Mahi-chan was so hyped about,” Kurenai San seemed to have been in the middle of getting ready for a shoot. “Happy birthday.”

“Ageha Sama!” And just like that, Mahiru was by their side, going from smirking cat to adoring puppy within seconds. If he had a tail, it would surely be wagging. “Do you have time to taste the cake?”

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Kurenai San patted his head. “I have to leave now. But thank you for the offer. I’ll be back soon, okay?” With that, they walked away, Mahiru gazing after them.

Minutes later, he was back to his normal self and ran to my side, as I began cutting up the cake for people.

Mahiru smirked a little when he noticed a slightly bigger piece in one of the plates, but didn’t say anything to me.

“U-um…here, taste it,” I pushed that plate toward Soma in what I hoped was a casual way. I hated to admit how much I wanted him to praise me, and I couldn’t even understand why I wanted it so badly, or why whenever I did something, I had him in mind.

“Aren’t you going to have it first?” Soma beamed and rested his chin in his hand. “Come on! Go ahead.”

I tasted it gingerly, relieved to find that it tasted quite good. Cheers rang out, and people began digging into their pieces.

Soma took a dainty taste of his piece. “Mm…this is really good. Who made this, again?”

Sora opened his mouth to speak proudly. “We all-”

“Ah!” Mahiru interrupted. “Reiji did most of the work and we helped. But this was all Reiji’s idea and recipe.”

My face heated up in embarrassment. _Stop it, you’re being too obvious, Mahiru! He’s going to know I wanted to impress him…_

“Oh?” Soma showed no signs of thinking that, instead just smiling cheerfully. “My, my, you’re quite good at this too! You really amaze me, Reiji. I mean that sincerely.”

_H-how can he say that so easily?!_ I turned around and began washing some dishes to hide my embarrassment.

“Oh, don’t do those!” Mahiru shoved me aside and put on some gloves. “It’s your birthday! We’ll take care of the cleaning! Right, Sora?”

“Right!” Sora clenched his fist in determination.

“Ah, Soma,” Tsubaki San popped up right next to him, startling everyone except Soma himself. “How did he react to the note you wrote?”

I blinked. “How did who react?”

Mahiru shook his head and shushed Tsubaki San, attempting to whisper. “He got chicken and didn’t give it to him.”

“…Give it to who…” I eyed Mahiru. “And your whispering is terrible. I can hear it from over here.”

“What?” Miki slid up next to Soma. “You didn’t give him that note? Did you even write it?”

Soma looked uncharacteristically embarrassed. His face was buried in his hands. He mumbled through his hands, “I promise I’ll give it to him when everyone else leaves.”

_Everyone else…then… should I leave first so he can give it to…whoever he wrote it for?_ I scratched my head, confused.

“Ah, b-but…” he held onto Miki’s sleeve and mumbled. “Don’t just run away right away. I know what’s going through all of your heads right now.”

“I’ll be here until Ageha Sama comes back,” Mahiru smirked. “Prepare your nerves, in the meantime.”

“Then I will stay until then too!” Miki grinned and took a large helping of cake for himself.

Tsubaki San had already wandered away, as though he’d lost interest in this conversation.

“Soma,” I spoke up.

“H…hmm?” Soma was nervously stuffing his face with cake, very intensely focused on his plate. This was so completely different from his usual smooth, flirtatious image.

“Don’t worry, I won’t stay and get in your way either,” I took a bite of cake as well, chewing carefully.

“Wh-” he choked on his bite, coughing.

“Huh?” Concerned, I immediately began rubbing his back as Sora got him a glass of water.

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Soma looked up, a very puzzled look on his face. “What do you mean you’re not going to stay? Don’t tell me you…”

“He has no idea, no,” Mahiru snorted.

“…Change of plan,” Soma took out the note and took my hand in his. “Here’s the note, silly.” Then he slapped the piece of paper in my hand. “…I’m going to go for a walk. Read that when you’re alone, please.” With that, he walked away briskly.

“What…” my face began to grow redder. I hadn’t imagined the note was for me, but now that I knew it was, Mahiru’s words from earlier came back to me.

_Is this…? This can’t be a confession, right…that’s…that’s ridiculous…_ Even thinking about that possibility was making my heart beat so fast, though. I couldn’t understand why I was reacting that way. Though I supposed I was just nervous since it would be my first experience getting confessed to.

“…I’m…um…going to the bathroom,” I walked away briskly, unable to take the suspense.

When I was alone, I quickly unfolded the note. The handwriting was so meticulously neat, like he had written each letter very carefully.

_Happy Birthday, my dear Reiji! I’m so glad you were born, and that you’re in my life right now. Having you by my side makes me feel happy and at peace. I like you very, very much. Will you consider going out with me? If you say no or need time to think, I won’t stop being by your side as your friend._

  * _Soma_



I reread the letter, murmuring it out loud. “I can’t…I can’t believe this…” It didn’t sound like Soma’s meaningless flirting. Considering how nervous he had been, he was definitely serious about this.

_But I don’t…feel the same way, right? I have no idea…how anyone knows if they do or not…_

Slowly pocketing the note, I began to walk back out slowly. He did say he would wait if I needed to think, but I was worried. Would we be able to stay friends?

But even the thought of losing him caused my chest to tighten up in pain.

“Reiji…” Mahiru peered at me, squinting and attempting to gauge out what I was feeling. “So…what do you say?”

“…Nothing,” I turned away, embarrassed. “I…have to think about it…I guess…”

“What’s with that response?” Mahiru sighed dramatically. “Oh well, I guess I’ll let you figure it out on your own.”

“What does that even mean?!” I crossed my arms.

“Nothing, nothing!” Mahiru waved a hand at me as though shooing me away. “Go find him though. He’s probably just sitting nearby somewhere outside.”

I stepped out, walking slowly, and took my phone out to message Soma. _How do I say this… “Let’s talk”? No… “I want to talk to you about your confession”- no that’s way too long… “Can we talk?” …no…_

“Reiji, look out-”

“Oomph!” I smacked right into someone. “Sorry- …Eh, Soma?”

“Did you…read it?” Soma seemed to have calmed down and looked less nervous, or perhaps was just hiding it better. “I was going to wait for you to come find me, but I got impatient…”

“I…I did,” I scratched my nose and turned away. “And… rest assured I don’t…feel offended by it. I don’t feel weird either…but… I just… want to stay friends.”

“I understand,” Soma replied quietly. “Thank you so much for… saying you didn’t find my affection repulsive.”

Peering at him carefully, it was hard to discern how he was feeling. It seemed like a combination of relief and sadness.

“…Want to go walk around together?” I suggested, hoping to break the rather tense atmosphere.

“I’d love to,” he smiled.

As we started to walk, I put my hands in my pocket. Perhaps it was the moonlight, the gentle wind, or the soft smile on his face, but I really felt like holding his hand. But this would be unfair to him right after I turned him down, so I clenched my fists to keep myself from doing anything unnecessary.

“Reiji?” Soma was scratching his neck again, which I’d figured by now was a nervous habit of his. “Does it…bother you when I do things like kiss your hair or sometimes your cheek? Or maybe even if it didn’t bother you before…would it bother you now that you know how I feel about you?”

I thought about it. “…No. I used to think the things you did were weird, like trying to listen to my heartbeat, hugging me, or kissing my hair. But… now it’s just… a part of you. I think. It doesn’t bother me anymore and I don’t think it will now. I…I don’t want things to change because of this. …last time things changed, I…well, you know how I ended up reacting…”

Soma chuckled a little. “Then…that’s a relief. But don’t be afraid to tell me if anything I do makes you uncomfortable. I won’t take offense and I won’t feel sad. And I won’t stop being your friend.”

I nodded. “Thank you.” _It’s so strange to have him say things like that at this point – after all the things he’s done without even asking, from the very first time we met. Somehow…it feels like it’s impossible for him to make me uncomfortable anymore. Have I gotten used to him to that extent?_ _Indeed, it feels I have a deep trust in him. I guess that’s just the kind of person he is._

As we continued walking, Soma brought up a random topic, and we continued on chatting. Eventually the awkward atmosphere was completely gone, and he went back to his annoying flowery ways while I went back to telling him off for it.

“Ah, your annoyed face is as cute as ever,” Soma lightly tapped my nose.

“What’s with that?” I glared at him.

“Oh but…do you wish to head back? Since it’s your birthday today, perhaps you had plans of spending it with those two?”

“Huh?” I scratched my head. “…Well, Mahiru is going to disappear as soon as Kurenai San shows up… Soma, I want to go to the amusement park with you. …I’d been saving my pass from that day when I missed going with those two.”

“W-wait, just me?” Soma’s eyes widened.

I blinked. It hadn’t even occurred to me. It didn’t matter to me if anyone else joined us or not. All I thought in that moment was I wanted to spend the day there with him.

“We can ask anyone who wants to come,” I finally gave in and reached out for his hand, grasping it. “As long as you’re there.”

Soma’s cheeks went red but he beamed. “Then we’ll go.”

**

“Waaaaahhhh!” Sora ran into the amusement park, extremely hyped. “I want to go on that ride first! It’s my favorite!”

Janome, who apparently ‘coincidentally’ also had plans to go to the park that day, and just ‘coincidentally’ happened to have an extra pass for Sora, gazed at him, beaming. “I’ll go with you!”

“Okay!”

I watched the two of them warily, somewhat concerned about Sora’s safety. But I stayed close by Soma’s side.

“So, where do you want to go?” he pointed toward the Ferris wheel. “How about on that?”

“Wait,” I turned to him with a determined gaze. “I want to go on some roller coasters with you. Those are your favorite, aren’t they?”

“Eh?” he raised his eyebrows. “Didn’t you say those scared you?”

“Yes but,” I smiled. “I want to try to overcome that because it’s my birthday. And…just like holding my hand made you feel less lonely gazing at the stars at night… maybe grasping your hand like that will make me feel safe as well.”

Soma put his hand over his mouth, then took in a deep breath, let it out slowly. “Then… let’s go!”

As we stood in line, my heart was pounding. I stood close to Soma’s side, and he held me close.

When we got on, Soma gripped my hand after they adjusted our harnesses. “You’re absolutely sure about this, right? I won’t feel bad if you back out.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” I nodded, despite probably looking very terrified. My grip on his hand was tight enough to cut off his circulation, but he didn’t even flinch.

He interlocked his fingers in mine and held on just as tightly as the attendants started the ride. As it picked up speed, my heart felt as though it was going to burst out of my chest. Then the speed suddenly shot up, and I let out a scream.

Soma screamed along with me, but he was laughing as well. Turning to him, I could see he was enjoying himself, looking at the scenery nearby. Watching him like that, I could feel myself relaxing just a tiny bit.

When the ride was over, Soma beamed at me as we got off. “So…how was that?”

“It was…terrifying,” I admitted. “But…it was less terrifying than I thought it would be, and I think…I had fun despite that.”

“You had fun?” Soma looked surprised but happy. “Did…holding my hand help?”

“It helped a lot,” I ducked my head shyly. I didn’t tell him watching him enjoy was what really helped.

“Then! Ferris wheel next?” Soma gripped my hand enthusiastically. “Ah! Unless… you wouldn’t want to go on that with me…” He turned away, scratching his neck.

My face heated up. “N-no…it’s okay…we came here together, didn’t we? Let’s go.”

I looked up at the large Ferris wheel. The way it moved so peacefully and showed you a view of the world from up there at a leisurely pace, made me feel calm. Things like roller coasters, which moved so fast it felt as though one had no control over their life, were nerve-wracking.

After we sat in our seats, Soma held my hand again. I gazed out over the edge, imagining I was slowly gliding – up and away from everything. From up here, every little problem seems to be left behind and irrelevant.

Suddenly, I remembered Soma’s thoughts when we were gazing at the stars together. I glanced at him. “Soma…what do you think about when you see yourself floating upward slowly? Does it feel like when you stargaze, like you’re losing yourself?”

“Hmm?” Soma tilted his head. “…well…not exactly…but… I do sometimes think, what would happen if I just kept floating away? What would happen if the Ferris wheel didn’t come back down and my seat kept rising…silly, isn’t it? I don’t know why I have these thoughts. Most people only think of romantic thoughts up here. …but how did you know I might think something weird?”

“…I think I’m beginning to know you better. That’s all,” With that, I held his hand, interlocking our fingers, hoping to make him feel secure and safe.

He glanced at me and leaned over to kiss my hair. “Don’t worry. I’m not nervous right now. Not in the least.”

“Who’s worried?” I retorted. “…But I’m glad to hear that.”

Soma chuckled and ruffled my hair. “You know…it really rather feels like a romantic ride though. We’re sitting next to each other gazing out into the horizon. Didn’t you find it strange to come here with me?”

My face heated up. “Stop blabbering nonsense. It’s only your mind that comes up with these strange things!”

Soma just winked at me and blew me a kiss.

I turned away to hide my most-likely very red face. As we got off the Ferris wheel, I could still feel my heart beating really fast.

**

“Aaaah…it’s going to be summer soon!” Sora hung upside down off a branch.

“We can stay here, right?” Mahiru scratched his head. “Ah but it’s going to be so lonely if Ageha Sama doesn’t stay…”

“Yes, special course students can stay,” I stretched and sat on a rock. “Of course, a lot of people will probably go back to their families and the like for the summer.”

“So the Dankira practice rooms will always be free!” beamed Sora.

“Is that all you can think of?” Mahiru pouted at him from where he was sulking. “Maybe you’ll be fine, but it’s not the same for Reiji and me!”

“Eh?” I blinked at him. “What do you mean?”

Mahiru stared at me. “Aren’t you going to miss your boyfriend?”

“My what!” I promptly turned bright red.

“Ah, right,” Sora dropped off the branch. “Soma San mentioned he’s going to be with his parents, right?”

“Right, I forgot he’d mentioned that…” I picked at the grass.

“Huh?” Mahiru stared at me. “Don’t you feel anything?”

“…Feel what?” I asked, but if the tightness in my chest was any indication, I knew what he meant. “Well, I would miss him…” I stopped at that before I added “a lot”. It’d be weird to say that, right?

“See!” Mahiru threw himself in the grass dramatically and whined. “Just like I’m going to miss Ageha Sama so much…”

“You still haven’t told them your feelings, have you?” I asked.

Mahiru had long confessed to the two of us that he had feelings for Kurenai San, but despite his usual confidence in himself, he couldn’t yet muster the courage to tell them.

“I couldn’t!” Mahiru shook my by the shoulders. “You know what they called me? A cute. Little. FRIEND! All three of those words…and especially together… do you see?”

“No I don’t,” I pushed him off me. “I thought you liked being cute?”

“I AM cute!” Mahiru declared. “I’m VERY cute! But I am not a kid! I’m a very cute MAN!”

It never ceased to amaze me how he didn’t see this as a contradiction in the least. Mahiru was always like that. Even when we were younger, he would have no qualms declaring himself the cutest boy around.

“When they say it like that, you know…” Mahiru sighed. “It makes me realize…they probably think of my like a little kid friend…maybe like a younger brother…”

“…Oh,” I had no idea how else to respond, not knowing how Kurenai San really saw him. After all, it was true that there was a few years of age difference between them.

_Man, that sounds like a rough spot to be in, being friendly with someone who’s just left your feelings hanging- wait._

I got up suddenly.

“Huh?” Sora dropped out of the tree. “What’s wrong?”

_Isn’t this…exactly what I’m doing to Soma?_ In fact, I was much worse. Soma confessed his feelings to me and just because he said it was fine to take my time to think about it, I left him hanging for so long.

“I…I have something to think about,” I wandered away, lost in my own thoughts.

“Huh?” Sora ran after me. “What about?”

Mahiru came up on my other side, peering at my face in concern. “Is everything okay?”

“…I just…realized something,” I mumbled. “I have to…talk to Soma soon…”

“Oh,” Mahiru smirked. “About time, huh? Well, I’m glad you realized it sooner rather than later.” He clapped me on the back.

“Don’t misunderstand!” I jumped back, my face heating up. “I’ll be going now!” I marched away indignantly.

**

“What should I do…what should I say…” I paced around, muttering to myself. “What should I- oomph!”

“Whoa!”

I looked up. “Ah! Shido San, I’m very sorry.”

“Ahahaha!” Shido San beamed and raised his leg up to his head. “It’s no problem; my magnificence often causes such incidents!”

“…Of course…Shido San…” I never knew how to respond to his declarations of his own amazingness.

_Come to think of it though, doesn’t he have feelings for Gekkoin? I wonder how he knew._

“Oh…ah…could we…talk for a bit?”

“Of course!” he seemed to sparkle as he spoke. “I shall freely allow you to worship me some more.”

“Right…” I cleared my throat. “You… you said you’re in love with Gekkoin…right?”

“My angel?” Shido San instantly beamed even brighter at the mere mention of his name. “Yes! Who wouldn’t be? Ah, just thinking about my beautiful angel makes me happy…”

_Just thinking about him, huh? Well, I hate to admit it but… it does make me very happy…to think of Soma. So…is that an indication of love?_

“So what is it you wanted to talk about?” Shido San asked after thirty seconds of rambling on about his beautiful angel Gekkoin.

_Wonder what he sees in that arrogant kid…well, that’s beside the point._ “Shido San…how do you know…when you’re in love? How do you know that’s what you’re feeling?”

“Hah?” Shido San scratched his chin. “Well…when I looked at my angel’s beautiful form while dancing and how he appeared before me like a heaven sent blessing-”

“Ah! I mean,” I pushed up my glasses. “S-so I meant…how did it make you feel? What did that feeling feel like? I wanted to ask because…I feel… something…and I don’t know what.”

“Well…whenever I think about him or look at him,” Shido San once again seemed to be lost in a dream world of his own. “My heart beats so fast, I feel so happy, and it makes me want to spend all my time with him and make him happy.”

Frowning, I thought of how thinking of Soma made me feel. If I pictured his face, his voice, or imagined what it felt like when he kissed my cheek –

“Ah, are you feeling that way as well, when thinking about someone?” Shido San patted my shoulder. “Your face has turned so red! Is your heart beating faster?”

“I-it is…” I hated to admit this as well, but it always did.

“And when you see him sometimes… does it feel like angels are singing and the sunlight is brighter and-”

“A-ah, Shido San…” I held up a hand to stop him, feeling worn out just from listening to him. “Thank you. You’ve been a big help.” _The more he speaks, the less I understand._

“Ahahaha! No problem!” Shido San looked very proud of himself. “This is the least I can do to for the commoners around me!”

“Right, right…” I sat on a nearby bench, feeling somewhat dizzy. “I’m just going to…rest here…”

“Ah, I’d love to sit with you, but my angel is waiting to have tea with me!” Shido San began to walk away. “Have a lovely day!”

“O-oh, you too,” I waved goodbye at him.

As I kept sitting there, I jumped at the sound of rustling in the bushes behind me.

“Huh...?” I turned around and peered into the bush. “Aaah! J-Janome?!”

“Oh!” Janome stood up and beamed. “I found such a beautiful rock here! It’s perfectly smooth and round. Haaah, the inspiration… is going to strike any moment now!”

“Oh, you’re right,” I peered at it. It really was a smooth rock.

“You look upset, Reiji Kun,” Janome sat down on the bench next to me, looking over his rock in delight.

“If you’re trying to help me in exchange for secrets about Sora, forget it,” I snapped.

He pouted briefly, and I eyed him suspiciously.

_Come to think of it…he’s another one, isn’t he? He’s someone else who’s very sure about his feelings of love. If indeed, you can call his… obsession with Sora…“love”. I wonder if he’d answer if I asked…_

“U-uh…Janome,” I gulped. “Can I…ask you something?”

“Hmm?” Janome peered at me. “Ask me what?”

“How…do you feel when you think about Sora? And how do you…identify that feeling?”

“Ah,” Janome smirked at me. “So you are bothered by your youthful innocence about love.”

“…We’re the same age,” I frowned at him.

“Well,” he leaned back. “Even if I’m not getting anything in return for this…I’ll let it slide because it’s about Sora Kun.”

_How generous…_

Unexpectedly, his voice became very soft as he spoke while gazing out ahead of him dreamily. “Sora Kun…when I think of him, I feel happy and warm. When I see him smile, dance, brighten up the room when he walks in… Sora Kun is always so beautiful…”

_Wow…_ I watched him wide-eyed. _I never thought that he could feel such…pure emotions._

“…and so very attractive, you know?” Janome licked his lips and let out a disturbing giggle.

_…I take back that thought._

“So…what you’re saying is,” I thought about his words. “When you’re around him, you feel happy?”

“So happy…happy like a cloud, but sometimes it hurts, but it’s always very exciting,” he beamed. “But no one else can ever make me feel the way he does. He’s special.”

I remained silent. Despite his rambling way of conveying it, I felt I had understood what he was saying. In fact, it was almost like I related to it. Suddenly, it felt like I even understood what Shido San meant earlier.

“Does that help at all? This is about Yagami Kun, isn’t it?”

“H-huh?” I jumped. “H-how did you…”

“It’s obvious,” he patted my shoulder. “The way you look at him, the way you seem happy when he’s near you, and that you spend a lot of time with him.”

My head was spinning again. This was all too much to handle.

“So, maybe you’ve figured it out now?” Janome giggled. “Anyway, I’m busy. If you want anything more, I’d need something in exchange.”

“Right…”

He got up and walked away while cradling the rock lovingly with both hands.

I got up and wandered away, deciding to take my mind off this by studying. But as I sat in a study room with my book, I could hardly concentrate.

However, eventually, when I decided to head back to my room to sleep, I had come to a decision.

_There’s no running away from it now. I have to face it._

I turned in early, glancing at Soma’s empty bed.

**

_Beeeep beeeeeep beeeeeeeeep_

“Nnngh… turn that off, Reiji…”

“Ah!” I sat up straight and shook the sleep off. Slapping the alarm off, I walked over to Soma’s bed and shook him. “Wake up wake up wake up! Come with me.”

“Hmm…?” Soma sat up and rubbed his eye. “Ah…are you taking initiative this mor-” He yawned. “…Sorry. Morning.”

“Yes,” I walked away. “Don’t you dare fall back asleep!”

“Mmm…” he simply watched me, still bleary-eyed.

Somehow both of us made it outside in fifteen minutes, with me frantically pestering and nagging him to hurry. Soma seemed enthusiastic despite his visible sleepiness.

“Ah, how lovely!” he beamed. “This is so rare.”

“Yeah, well,” I started walking briskly ahead, trying to disguise my slight shaking with forcefulness, holding a bag of drinks and towels. “I …wanted to do this before we left for the summer. We’re…we’re going hiking!”

“Oh, so that’s why,” Soma all but skipped along, humming to himself.

Once we were up there, I sat down, out of breath.

Soma sat down beside me. “It’s so refreshing up here.”

“Here,” I handed him an energy drink and took one myself.

“Hey Reiji,” Soma turned to me. “Are you okay?”

“H-huh…?”

“You seem so…nervous,” Soma placed his hand on mine. “Look – you’re shaking a little.”

I snatched my hand back. “It’s just your imagination! I’m perfectly fine!”

“If you say so,” Soma began to take another big mouthful of his drink.

“Wait! Stop!”

“Huh?” Soma looked confused and swallowed the small mouthful he had managed to take.

“Get up.”

Still confused, Soma got up wordlessly, facing me as I got up as well.

“C…close your eyes…”

“…What? Reiji, what is going on,” Soma closed his eyes, looking completely clueless.

_Come on come on…this is now or never…_ I took a deep breath and stepped forward. … _Wait…no…it’s…too early!_

Like an idiot, I continued waiting there in the dull morning darkness.

“Hey…how long do I have to keep my eyes closed?”

“U-until I say so!” I stared out into the horizon impatiently, stuffing my sweaty hands in my jacket pockets.

Just as the sun began to peek out from the horizon, I looked back at Soma, who was very obediently waiting for me to tell him to open his eyes.

Stepping forward, I took a deep breath and pressed a small kiss on his lips.

“R-Reiji?!” shocked, Soma’s eyes flew open. “What was that?”

“What was that…? That was a kiss! What do you mean? I kissed you!” I blinked. “W-wait…unless…you don’t like me anymore? I-I’m sorry! I should’ve asked…”

“No! No! I do! I do!” Soma stepped closer, leaning forward and speaking softly. “Does that mean… you like me?”

I gulped and nodded, closing my eyes expectantly. As Soma pressed his lips on mine, I could feel everything get brighter around me slowly, as the sun kept rising. Still, the warm feeling of the sun on my skin couldn’t match the warmth of this soft, fuzzy feeling inside as I wrapped my arms around him.

_This…is this what they call love?_ I squeezed my eyes shut, clutching onto him with both hands.

When the kiss was finally over, I felt a little out of breath and overwhelmed. Unable to look him in the eyes, I buried my face in his shoulder instead.

Soma chuckled and kissed my hair. “Ah, sorry. I hope I didn’t overdo it.”

“I-it’s fine! It’s fine!” I mumbled hurriedly, tugging lightly at his arm. “L-let’s sit down.”

“Okay,” Soma sat down with me still engulfed in his arms.

As I rested in his arms and gazed out into the horizon, I began to relax a little. “You’re…you were right. This…felt extra special. Starting a new day together like this...d-did you think so too?”

“Of course!” he hugged me tighter. “You have no idea how happy I am right now!” After a moment’s silence, he pinched himself. “…Ouch. So this isn’t a dream.”

I slapped his hand and muttered. “Silly…of course it’s not.”

Soma giggled and peppered my cheek with kisses. “I had to check! This is so perfect…I’ve had so many dreams of doing this!”

“S-stop…you’re so embarrassing…” I pushed him off but Soma only held on tighter. “How can you do such things unashamedly?”

“There’s never any shame in love!” he declared with a wink.

“You did it again,” I grumbled.

_Even so…I’m content. I can’t say I don’t love this side of him as well._

**

“AGEHA SAMAAAAAA!”

“Wh- Mahiru!”

I watched on as a startled Kurenai San got tackled by an overexcited Mahiru and fell over. Summer was finally over and this was the first time he was meeting them. Busujima San jumped back and rolled his eyes.

“My, my!” sitting up, Kurenai San ruffled his hair as Mahiru beamed at him. “You’re getting quite bold, aren’t you? I’m glad you’re not as shy and awkward as you used to be around me.”

“If Mahiru had a tail, it’d be wagging, wouldn’t it? The effect Kurenai San has on him is amazing,” I mused at Sora. “You’d never see Mahiru like this otherwise.”

“Right?” Sora beamed. “He’s totally different only with them!”

I blinked, having realized something, and looked around cautiously. “If Kurenai San and Busujima San are here, then…I wonder where Janome went-”

“Ah, the summer sun has imparted such a beautiful glow to my Sora Kunnn~”

“JANOME!” I jumped a foot in the air and turned around.

Sure enough, there he was, behind Sora, gazing at him. “I’ve missed your inspiring presence around me!”

Sora beamed, too oblivious to catch Janome’s disturbingly sappy tone of voice. “Hehehe! Nice to see you again too! But we just saw each other yesterday, didn’t we? Since we were both here for the summer!”

I eyed Janome, staying close to Sora. Janome flashed me a slight look of annoyance, before beaming at me. “Ah! I have news for you.”

“News?”

“Yes! You _might_ be interested to know that a certain someone returned to the dorms not too long ago,” his eyes twinkled.

“A certain someone…?”

“Ah yes,” Kurenai San spoke up from where they were sitting in the grass next to Mahiru. “So-chan was on his way to his dorm room with a bag, wasn’t he?”

_Soma! Soma’s back? He’s back…_

My face flushed red as I attempted to answer calmly. “Th-that’s good to hear.”

“…So?” Janome tapped his foot impatiently. “Aren’t you going to…go now?”

I knew exactly that he was trying to get rid of the obstacle between him and the generally kind and oblivious Sora, but my heart couldn’t stop beating fast at the thought of seeing Soma again.

_I’m so sorry, Sora! You can handle him for now, right…?_ Wordlessly, I walked away briskly, feeling excited and nervous.

_I hope…he’s just as excited to see me. He would be, right? I…wouldn’t be the only one that missed him…right?_ I slowed down as I neared the dorm rooms. _…what am I doing rushing like this… I probably seem clingy and annoying…_

I slowed my walk to a casual strut as I neared out room. Pausing at the door, I peered in. Soma was just standing in the middle of the room, spacing out and fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves.

“Soma!”

“HAH?!” Soma jumped. “A-ah! Reiji! I’m…I’m back!”

“…Right…w-welcome back,” I mumbled, turning away to hide my blush.

Silence hung in the air. Somehow, our reunion was more awkward than I’d expected.

_That’s because…that’s right, why is Soma so quiet right now?_

“…So how was it…back home?” I asked, feeling nervous somehow. _What if he decided he didn’t need me…what he if met someone he liked more back home…what if…what if…_

“…It was really nice…”

“…That’s good to hear.”

After a few more moments of silence, Soma sighed. “Let’s…go for a walk? I’d like to just walk around with you.”

“O-okay,” I nodded and followed him out.

As we walked, the breeze blowing through my hair helped to cut through this strange atmosphere.

“So…did you have fun here without me?” Soma asked with a smile.

“It was still noisy, because of Mahiru and Sora, but it’s fun with them around.”

“…I see…I’m glad.”

I opened my mouth, wanting to ask if he missed me, or tell him I missed him. _…How can I say that though…it’d be so embarrassing to be the only one who feels that way… come to think of it, it’s embarrassing either way… But…but…but! Usually Soma’s just fine saying those embarrassing things! So…he must…be regretting it…_

Feeling gloomy, I stopped walking.

“Hmm?” Soma turned around, having gone a few steps ahead. “Are you okay?”

“…I’m sorry,” I turned and headed away briskly. “I have… something to do.”

“H-hey! Wait! Reiji!”

Without stopping or thinking about where I was going, I ended up running toward the forest just outside the main school campus.

Finally, I stopped running, gasping for breath at a tree. _...I’m such an idiot. What did I do that for? How am I even supposed to explain this to Soma?_

“Reiji? Reiji! Are you here?” Soma’s voice rang out frantically.

_…Ah…he’s afraid I might get lost again…how embarrassing to have to call out to him after I was the one who ran away._

“Found you!” I felt Soma’s arms wrap around me tight from behind just as I’d resolved to call out to him anyway.

“S-Soma…”

“…is it really that unpleasant being around me right now?” Soma panted out, slowly catching his breath from having run as fast as he could. “I’m sorry – you seem too nervous around me right now…and then you ran off…”

“Ah, huh?” I turned around to face him. “I should be asking you that! Why are you so quiet? If you…if you…realized you preferred it when I wasn’t around or… or… or…” Pushing him away, I wiped my eyes furiously. “If you want to break up, don’t stall and just do it!”

“What! I don’t wanna break up!” Soma yelped out, eyes wide.

“Well-! Then-!” I stared at him. “…then you aren’t unhappy to see me again?”

“Of course not!” Soma ducked his head and fidgeted. “…I missed you so much that… when I came back… I saw you from the distance having fun with others… I thought, what would I do if you didn’t miss me much? What would I do if… since you complain so much sometimes about the things I do… what if you said you preferred it when I wasn’t around- mmph?!”

Unable to stop myself anymore, I grabbed his face and kissed him. Then I covered my face in my hands, overcome with shyness.

“I-I’m so relieved,” I mumbled into my hands. “I was…I was… s-so happy and…and excited when you came back…but when you acted so differently, I thought of so many terrible reasons why…”

Soma pulled me close into a tight hug. “Aw, well aren’t we both so silly. Worrying about the same things like this… I’m happy to see you too!” He immediately reverted back to his usual self and began peppering my face with kisses.

“Ugh…how can you do something like this right away…” I mumbled, but the tension I was feeling broke away like a dam, flooding down my cheeks.

“Ack- you’re crying again!”

“S-sorry! I’m just…I’m just… really happy.”

“Then…can I ask something selfish of you?” he leaned his forehead on mine and held me in his arms.

“Mmm?”

“Today…I want to spend the whole day together, just the two of us,” he spoke softly and kissed my hair.

“I…want that too.”

We held hands and walked back toward the school campus. I turned away to hide my stupid grin.

_What am I smiling like this for… This is so unlike me… but… I don’t mind this change occasionally._

“Soma… I… love you.”

“I love you too, Reiji.”

~ The End ~


End file.
